People consume an ever increasing amount of text and other media daily. As such, numerous efforts have been undertaken to improve the tools at the disposal of readers when displaying content, especially tools to allow people to read more quickly while sustaining a high level of reading comprehension. Examples of such tools include speed reading techniques and Rapid Serial Visual Presentation (RSVP) text display techniques. Tools and techniques relating to Rapid Serial Visual Presentation are further described within de Bruijn, Oscar, and Robert Spence. “Rapid serial visual presentation: a space-time trade-off in information presentation.” Advanced visual interfaces. 2000.
Though these and other efforts have attempted to provide people with better tools for the consumption of media, there is a general trade-off between comprehension and the ability to consume media quickly, access supplemental content and control displayed content. As such, there is a continuing need to develop techniques to improve comprehension and control displayed content.
As people use electronic devices to review content, content can be display in an automated manner, but such automated systems do not account for variations in a viewer's comprehension. It is desirable to have a system that can display the content to allow for the user to consume the content in an efficient manner, including dynamically adjusting for instances where the person has slowed or stopped consuming content, is distracted, or requires more information. It is also desirable to have a system that can permits a user to easily navigate and control the displayed content.